ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 20: A Rich Victory
(Sarjed hits the buzzer with just 4 seconds to spare. The crowd cheers wildly. Bernd also hits the buzzer but with 3 seconds to spare. Sarjed and Bernd also celebrate at the top of the tower.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) And she's done it! Sarjed is the next American Ninja Warrior and she's $1 million richer!! An unbelievable performance in all of history! * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) Oh, my goodness! * Sarjed: Oh my god! Yeah! I did it! Whoo! * Crowd: USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) That right there is the richest Ultimate Champion in America! * Sarjed: I can't believe I did it! * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) What a historic moment! A showdown on Stage 4. Two athletes rised to the occasion, but it is Sarjed and Team USA who reigns supreme. (The 2013 logo does the same right-to-left thing again and it shows the slow-motion replay.) * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) She's been training on a rope like this, because she knew one day, she'd get to this point. Look at how she used those legs. That may have been the difference. She finished with more than 4 seconds to spare and that's how you become an American Ninja Warrior. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) And right now, the whole team is down with Alison and Lendil. (The logo does the same thing, but from the opposite side. Sarjed's team is with Alison Haislip and Lendil and Sarjed has the trophy.) * Alison Haislip: How surreal is this moment for you? * Sarjed: It's like a dream right now. I don't know what just happened, but I just kind of amazed. My legs and my arms were burning and I just tried my best not to stop and the next thing I knew, I was at the buzzer. * Lendil: You just did it in a little over 25 seconds. * Sarjed: Are you kidding me? * Alison Haislip: 25 seconds. * Grolath: Whoo! * Lendil: Where did you find the strength in that speed inside of you? * Sarjed: I don't know. I just went to a different place. I tried to be one with the rope, moved fast and just applied everything and I knew my breathing, my training, my energy, my family, my loved ones. They all did it for me. And all of everyone else, the crowd, every other ninja out there. They really helped me achieve this. Without them, I'm nothing. So, I had an amazing good time. Faustine is an amazing athlete and I would just like to share it with her. * Alison Haislip: Sarjed, I'm gonna let you and your team enjoy this moment. * Sarjed: Thank you. Whoo! (The crowd celebrates this moment and the other teams hug Sarjed. The 2013 logo does the same right-to-left thing for the last time and it shows the slow-motion replay of the past and the present.) * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) What a night it's been for Sarjed. So, we've got to give her our POM Wonderful Crazy Healthy Run of the Night. First, she conquered Raven's quest, then she became one of many wave warriors to finish Stage 1, and then, she climbed her way to $1 million. (The logo does the same thing, but from the opposite side. Chris Kamara, Ben Fordham and Jonny Moseley are next to the tower with Sarjed and her friends, now claiming the trophy.) * Ben Fordham: A perfect end to an amazing franchise. For Chris Kamara and Jonny Moseley, I'm Ben Fordham. It's goodbye from me and be sure to tune in on June 30 for the upcoming season of... * Crowd: AMERICAN NINJA WARRIOR!! (The film pans out to review Las Vegas and finally, Planet Earth. The screen fades to black and the movie ends. The end credits roll with some songs.) Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Raven: USA vs. The World Category:Amazing Moments Category:"Are you kidding me?"